


By keeping the divide

by IronicallyKinky



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dominant Society, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyKinky/pseuds/IronicallyKinky
Summary: It had long since been decided that Alphas, with their raging hormones and brutish minds, were far too dangerous to be allowed amongst polite society. Once an Alpha was presented they were packed up and shipped away to the nearest handler for training. This one prided himself on providing well behaved Alphas to the gentry for almost three hundred years, and it was tradition that a new Omega’s first and primary bull come from there.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	By keeping the divide

Jaskier had never been so excited. His 19th birthday meant that finally,  _ finally _ he was being taken to the handler. Finally he would get to choose his own Alpha to be his primary breeder. Jaskier - Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove - was a pedigree omega. He would have whichever Alpha he wanted, as many as he wanted, his own little pack of dogs. It had long since been decided that Alphas, with their raging hormones and brutish minds, were far too dangerous to be allowed amongst polite society. Once an Alpha was presented they were packed up and shipped away to the nearest handler for training. This one prided himself on providing well behaved Alphas to the gentry for almost three hundred years, and it was tradition that a new Omega’s first and primary bull come from there. Jaskier was fidgeting in his seat, so eager to make his choice. 

When they arrived the smell of Alpha struck Jaskier in the chest. His mouth watered as he approached the barn where he would get to examine his options before making his choice. Inside the bulls were lined up, legs spread, chained to the wall and masked to keep them calm. The handler wasted no time, expounding on the virtues of each of his best bulls in turn, though none struck Jaskier’s interest. If this was going to be his primary, he wanted to make sure it was  _ perfect.  _ They were rapidly approaching the end of the line, and so far Jaskier had yet to be impressed. The handler was sweating, concerned as he was with losing his perfect reputation. 

“Don’t you have anything a bit more… unique?” Jaskier looked back down the row, and yes, the Alphas were all very nice, but all of his friend’s Alphas looked exactly the same, and Jaskier was nothing if not a trendsetter. 

The handler looked back up the row and swallowed, but if the viscount wanted something unique, then unique he would get. “I, uh, I don’t often show this one, m’lord. He’s a half breed, you see, a good breeder but his features are all… odd.”

“Show me.” Odd sounded perfect, better, it sounded like something no one else would have. With an incline of his balding head the handler showed Jaskier to the back stalls, where very few nobles bothered to look. In the end stall, chained and presented, stood the Alpha in question, and Jaskier’s mouth watered. He was  _ big _ , even by Alpha standards, with shocking white hair tied in a messy ponytail at his neck.

The handler stepped back to allow Jaskier the time he needed to examine the Alpha. Jaskier walked around the bull, admiring the taut muscles under his skin. He crouched behind him, spreading his ass carefully and smirking. 

“It could use some tidying, but it’s nice.” He remarked, to no one in particular, and reached under, taking the Alphas balls in hand. He ran them over his fingers, weighing and squeezing them, and grinned as the Alpha’s cock began to twitch. “So full.” He purred, and stood again, going to the front of the Alpha. He gently parted his lips, examining his teeth carefully. Any defects could make a problem for their pups, and they simply couldn’t have that. 

“What’s its name?” He asked over his shoulder, and the handler scrambled to pass over his chart. “Geralt, hmm? He’s lovely.” 

The handler coughed and stepped forward. “One other thing sir, it’s eyes…” he tapped the chart, which listed the eyes as ‘yellow’. Well, not necessarily a deal breaker. Jaskier lifted half the blindfold, and the beast grunted as he saw the person who had been prodding him. Jaskier exhaled slowly and smiled. Yellow was a disservice. 

The Alpha’s eyes were a soft gold even as they adjusted to the bright light of the barn, and Jaskier dropped the blindfold and turned to the handler, grinning. 

“This one.”

  
  


  * ·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·• 



  
  


Geralt only fussed a little as the leash was untied from the post and he was led in darkness out of the barn. He didn’t know what this Omega had paid for him, but whatever it was it was too much. This Omega was rich, too. Maybe some kind of low royal. He smelled of heat, like he’d purchased some bullshit herb mixture to make him smell better.  _ Wet.  _ From the brief look Geralt had gotten, he was right. The Omega was pretty, but in the expensive way Omegas who could afford to only be pretty were. Gloss smeared on his pouting lips, low cut shirt that showed off his breasts and tight pants that hugged his curves. ‘Look at me, I stay home all day and play with all my alphas, I’m gorgeous and that’s all I’ll ever need’. In fairness, he was. Even remembering those delicate hands on his balls made Geralt’s cock twitch. 

He could feel when his leash was handed over, as his prick of a handler passed off his papers to this boy. He twitched as the apron was tied around his waist, though it was a token more than anything, that did nothing to hide his cock. Alphas didn’t get modesty. His new owner pulled him out of the barn, the place he’d been displayed every day for how many years he didn’t know. Good fucking riddance. 

The grass was nice under his bare feet, and this new handler didn’t pull his collar so the prongs dug in. Perhaps this wouldn’t be quite so bad, being owned. His gut twisted at the conversation in front of him, and he felt a bolt of shame despite himself. 

He barely felt the hand, but his blindfold was tugged off his eyes and he blinked in the sudden light. His Omega stood before him, hand on full hip, and smiling at him. He ducked his head obediently. 

“Come on, pet, none of that. Stand up straight. I didn’t pay good money for bad posture.” The Omega’s voice was soft, comforting, and at his instruction Geralt put his shoulders back, keeping his eyes forward. 

“Perfect. Oh, I can’t wait to get you home.” A light tug on the leash, and Geralt followed him into the waiting carriage. 

Inside the carriage, away from the distraction of the other Alphas, his new master’s scent sat heavy in his throat and drew his cock to full attention. 

“My name is Jaskier, but you can call me, well, sir is customary, but whatever you like when it’s just the two of us.” Jaskier smirked and batted his eyelashes at the Alpha, who inclined his head obediently. Jaskier bit his lip and pushed back the apron, exposing Geralt’s cock, now at full hardness. 

“Oh, I knew you’d be worth it.” He purred, and ran his fingers lightly up and down the length, over his full balls and around. Geralt clenched his fists on his knees. He could remain in control, his time with the handler had taught him that much, but the teasing fingers and the scent filling the carriage were testing him. He looked down to his lap, and noticed for the first time that the apron was embroidered, some sort of family crest. He was right, then. Jaskier cooed at him, leaning into his firm side and offering his wrist for Geralt to scent. “There we are, good boy. Oh, you’re going to be so good to me, aren’t you?” Geralt inhaled deeply. The scent on his wrist was sweet and sticky, though it was cut through with a spice, the scent from his new owner‘s cunt. He licked lightly at the pulse point, the way he’d been taught, and Jaskier giggled. 

“You can talk, you know. I don’t mind. I wanna know what’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours.”

Geralt hesitated, even with the permission, but glanced up at Jaskier. “Yes, sir.” He muttered, and Jaskier preened. 

“Oh, you are lovely, aren’t you? I can’t wait to show you off, you’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

_ Show you off. Show me off? _

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Witcher DDDNE server for stoking my brain thots


End file.
